Fun and torture
by KatoryKamora
Summary: Chapter5up What happens when two girls come and mess with the minds of KH?A wierd acting Kiari a screaming Riku and a stupid Sora who also acting wierd R andR (I need a vacation --)
1. New chacters,and crazy stuff

This is my first Kingdom Hearts story.If you don't like it I don't care..... Disclaimer:I don't own anything ,but this computer.  
  
Sora:Can I go home now?  
  
Kamora:NO!  
  
Riku:Does Kiari die?  
  
Kamora:Mabey,like all my other stories this is reader enteractive.My fans this is a story were I and only I write this,no Kieto's help was used.Yet.  
  
Kieto:Do you need my help now?  
  
Kamora:No.  
  
Kieto:Now?  
  
Kamora.No,on with the torture.  
  
Sora,Riku and Kiari:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!O.O  
  
Kieto:Now?  
  
Kamora:Yes. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-_-\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Kamora:Are we there yet?  
  
Kamora's mom:No We find our author in a car bored,on her way to some stupid house cause she won a contest for idiots....the stupidest idiots.  
  
Kamora:I cheated,they were gonna kick me out cause they said I was a profestional!^.^But three pennies goes along way.  
  
---------------------somewhere at that stupidhouse she's supposed to go to...-----------------------------------  
  
Sora:Who won?  
  
Riku:Shut up....Now!  
  
Sora:Are they here yet?  
  
Riku:The person who won is your cousin three times removed.  
  
Sora:Are you joking?  
  
Kiari:No...she went to school with me once,okay a million times till she started to stalk me,and try to kidnap me to make clones.  
  
Sora:(deeply intrested in the story)What happened next?  
  
Kiari:She went to the insane isighlum.  
  
Sora:My cousins a pyhco?!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!O.OWhat am I gonna do?!  
  
Kiari:If she is your cousin then she's going to be at your house.  
  
Riku:(laughing so hard he's about to pass out.)  
  
Sora:SHE'LL HAVE TO SLEEP IN MY ROOM ON THE FLOOR!  
  
Riku:Dude I'll come to your funeral.  
  
Sora:(starts crying)I *sniff* want Mr.*sob and a sniff* Cuddles!(*crying so hard can't stop to breath*)  
  
Kiari:And you call me a wimp.  
  
----------------back to Kamora in the car----------------------------------- ----  
  
Kieto and Kamora:ARE WE THERE YET?!  
  
Kamora's mom:SHUT THE **** UP!  
  
Kieto and Kamora:Yes ma'am.  
  
Kamora's mom:You two will stay at these houses.(*hands the two girls a list*)  
  
Kieto and Kamora:YAY SORA'S HOUSE! ^_____^He's gonna have so much fun with us!  
  
Kamora's mom:Were heeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee!  
  
-----------------outside the car that looks like a limosen------------------ ------  
  
Sora and Riku:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!THERE HERE!(*They run and hide behind Kiari.*)  
  
Kiari:Poor poor Sora,she's gonna wanna play truth or dare,I never,campout,and torture.And probley kidnap,that ones actually fun.  
  
Kieto:RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!(*hugs Riku and he's turning blue from the lack of oxegen*)  
  
Riku:Can't breath!  
  
Kieto:Sorry.......Kamora what game we play first?  
  
Kamora:Kiari,you pick while I get stuff out of the car.  
  
Kiari:How bout I never?  
  
Sora:How do you play that?(*he finally came out of hiding*)  
  
Kamora:I need drinks,Kieto I leaeve that in your hands.  
  
Kieto:YES MA'AM,COMANDER!  
  
Kiari:Kieto you'll stay at my house.  
  
Kieto:YAY!We'll have so much fun planning,shoppin with Kamora,and blah blah blah!  
  
Kiari:Sure! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ sorry for the short chapter,but my friends and I need to talk about these games,and others. Send me suggestions,or don't it's up to you!Update soon,hopefully.BYE! 


	2. I've never

Okay! Chapter 2!Can anyone say longer chapter?Can anyone say drunk characters?Mildly drunk. Nothin bad,they don't get adicted or do anything gross.A few bad words,like two.Not bad.I just started this story yesterday.2 chapters in so many days.Send me ideas,comments,I'm so despret that I'll take flames!(*long tired sigh.*)Listen,well read.I need some reviews like ten withen the next thirty days or I'll lose this bet with my friend.I have to go out with him for a year.He's been my friend for (*counts on fingers*)since I finally leaned that I was in school!Which was in second grade.So please help.Okay enough with the asking of the favores.On with the chapter.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kamora:Got the things ready Kieto?  
  
Kieto:Uh I was talking to Kiari?  
  
Kamora:Set the stuff up in the shack,on the island.  
  
Kieto:(*uses binoculars to see the not so far away island*)BUT IT'S SO FAR!!!!  
  
Kiari:Like we give a damn.  
  
Sora:BUT HOW DO YOU PLAY?!  
  
Riku:Sora,sora,sora,sora  
  
Sora:Just get on with it!  
  
Riku:Sora,sora.Do you really want to play a girly game that probly invovles one of us getting a make-over?  
  
Sora:What kind of make-over.  
  
Riku:What do you mean what kind?!  
  
Sora:Well there's the ever so popular outfit/wardrobe makeover or the (*some thought buble appeared over Sora's head and in the thought bubble was a mouse on one of those weels and the mouse kept running faster and faster till he finally gave out from exahgestion.End the cute thought buble*)I can't remember the other one,I think I'll go to the island to talk to someone who cares.  
  
Kamora:Kiari lets go to the island as well.I know Kieto's finished setting up the junk cause she left during the thought bubble.  
  
Kiari:That was the wierdest thought bubble I've ever seen.Of course Sora's the strangest person I've ever met.  
  
~/**\~Later at the island after they chained Sora up to get him to come with them to the shack to play~/**\~  
  
Kamora:This is how you play Kidies,you each have a drink infront of you no?  
  
Everybody,but Kamora:Yes were good,on that one.  
  
Kamora:Shut up minions!(*it's so quite you can here crikets*)Good.wow I didn't think it would work! Anyway what happens is I'll say I never and something I've never done.If you have done what that person says then you take a drink,not a sip.The object of the game is to get everyone else to take a drink. The first one to finish the glass or pass out loses.But no one will pass out cause Kieto did not spike the drinks!Anyway I'll start.I've never watched Barney or Teletubbies.(*everybody,but Kamora takes a drink.*)AND to think I thought you guys were cool!  
  
Sora:MY TURN!MY TURN!MY TURN!  
  
Kamora:Go Mr. It's my turn.  
  
Sora:YES!I've never slept with a stuffed animal in my bed this year.(*nobody takes a drink and Sora starts to cry*)  
  
Kamora:Now I remember why I like this game,along with Kidnap,and campout!Your turn Kiari...no seriously.  
  
Kiari:I've never been kissed.(*Riku,Kamora,andKieto all take a swig*)Care to tell?  
  
Riku:X-girlfriend  
  
Kieto:My mom kissed me on my forehead after I wrote a note sayin I was movin out.WHAT?!  
  
Kamora:Bullfrog...It was a dare.Go Riku.  
  
Riku:Can I have another swig?  
  
Kamora:Everybody take a swig!  
  
Riku:Thanks.I've never wrote a poem.(*The girls and Sora take three swigs*)Now you all care to tell.  
  
Kamora:So I could get out of the crazy house.  
  
Kieto:Ditto...Okay cause I was bored.  
  
Kiari:You don't wanna know.  
  
Sora:Creative writing class at summer camp.  
  
Kamora:Kieto your(*passes out*)  
  
Sora:(*drunk state*)My mom has pretty earings!(*then passes out.*)  
  
Kieto:I've never had a horse!(*nobody moves*)Gosh it was only one forth of a beer and they paaaasssss. (*passes out along with Riku and Kiari*)  
  
----------------------------nextday-----------------------------------------  
  
(*they all wake up and it's in the early morning*)  
  
Kamora:Last night never happend.  
  
Everybody:Got it!  
  
Kieto:I wanna play kidnap!  
  
Kamora:Fine we'll play later...after we all get rid of these hangovers.Stupid hangovers.really stupid hangovers.Kindda like Sora!^.^  
  
Sora:Jerk.-_-  
  
Kamora:Lets pick teams.(*a hat with slips of paper with their names on it appears outta no where.Kamora pulls out two slips*)The first team are.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Sorry,I hate cliffies,but I want you guys to pick the teams....here are the letters....  
  
this is part one so put for team one,team two,and who they have too capture  
  
(a)Sora and Kamora  
  
(b)Sora and Kieto  
  
(c)Sora and Kiari  
  
(d)Sora and Riku  
  
(e)Kamora and Kieto  
  
(f)Kamora and Kiari  
  
(g)Kamora and Riku  
  
(h)Kiari and Kieto  
  
(i)Kiari and Riku  
  
(j)Riku and Kieto ````````````````````````` now put who should be kidnapped for the game  
  
(1)Kamora  
  
(2)Kieto  
  
(3)Sora  
  
(4)Riku  
  
(5)Kiari  
  
I need this all within thirty days, Just put who you think for team 1 and team 2.The same person can't be on two teams and I've tripple checked that list so no one is paired up with the same person twice.Well please leave your e-mail adress when you review to tell me.If you don't wanna put it up with the review send it to me personally,I only e-mail you once to tell you the chapter you've all been waiting for is up.Well later. 


	3. STORE Adventure

Hello,me wuvvvv reviews I only gos two.One cause I begged,the other read of it's own free will! This chappy dedicated to my new favorite reviewer.I don't know his/her codename or nothinNext chappy will have Kidnap in it.But for right now we'll torture everyone,except Kamora and Kieto.^.^ If you want you can still send in teams....I still need help.I'll give you a piece of cake!I made it yesterday. (*starts to cry*) My second reviewer,who reviewed on 10-27-03 I'll put you in the game campout,or even in the next chappy if you want.Need a name(*doesn't have to be your real first name it can be a made up one*)whether you want to make Sora cry or make Riku scream all girly like.Your personality such as a complete idiot or an evil genius,or both,a normal personality,and send gender.If you read this this is open to my second reviewer and other people.I only need two people and will be in Kidnap chapters only.And if I have your e-mail address (only used onceto tell you if you won or not send me a personal e-mail if you don't wanted posted on the internet,but you still haveto review)I'll tell you if you won or not!If you want send e-mail and I'll email you when the next chappy's up.Sorry this is so long,but my second reviewer still my favorite reviewer. Until someone reviews for two chapters...yay! ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Kamora:WAIT!We forgot the gear!We can't play without the gear!  
  
Kieto:NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!WE FORGOT THE MOST ESSENTIAL THINGS OF THE GAME!  
  
Sora:(*shaky scared vioce*)We don't have any gear....NOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kieto:And we don't have any money to buy the gear with.(*Sora and Kieto go in a corner and start to go mental*)  
  
Kamora:(*pull a credit card outta thin air*)And my mom said my pickpocketing skills would never come in handy!  
  
!@!@!@!@!Somewhere at Kamora's house!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Kamora's mom:Now where did my credit cards go?  
  
!@!@!@!@!Back with the KH people thas was boring!@!@!@!  
  
Kieto:(*comes out of the corner*)WE SAVED!  
  
Riku:Are we gonna go clothes shoppin?  
  
Kamora:GOOD IDEA RIKU!  
  
Riku:Me and my big mouth.  
  
Kamora:The game takes about a week to play so we need about.....thirty uniforms each!  
  
Sora:Riku,you and your big mouth.  
  
Kiari:I've played before so I can help the gear and stealth items.^.^  
  
Kamora:Sora marry Kiari so she can be my cousin too.  
  
Sora:(*starts to back away slowly then breaks into a run.*)  
  
Kamora:LETS GO TO THE STORE!  
  
******Somewhere in some stolen car********  
  
Sora:Mufajasha(*Sora is gagged and chained to the backseat of the stolen car.They only gagged him so he wouldn't try to eat his way throw the chains......again.*)  
  
Kamora:What did he say?  
  
Kieto:He said do you have a liences?  
  
Kamora:Nope,but I've played alot of video games.  
  
Sora:(*Sora starts screaming*)  
  
Kamora:WE HERE!(*Sora is still screaming*)SHUT UP SORA!  
  
Sora:...........O.O  
  
Kiari:Come over more often.  
  
Kamora:YAY(*throws coffetty and a little parade goes by everybody's feet*)I'm wanted and this time it's not for comiting a crime this time!  
  
Riku and Kiari:WHAT?!  
  
Kamora:Nothin,cept I'm friggin crazy!!!!  
  
Riku and Kiari:Oh okay.  
  
Kieto:GEAR!  
  
Kamora:Sora....your crepin me out.  
  
Kieto:DONT'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU IN THERE!(*GOES IN THE STORE*)  
  
Kamora:Sora your really scaring me.  
  
Sora:.......-_-  
  
Kamora:I got to go get the gear...bye(*runs after Kieto*)  
  
Riku:What just happened?(* turns head around to see Kiari running in the store screaming gear*)  
  
Sora:................  
  
Riku:................GEAR!(*runs inside with sora following like a zombie*)  
  
-------------------Somewhere in the hunting department inside the store----- -------------  
  
Kamora:4 binoculars?  
  
KiariandKieto:Check.  
  
Kamora:4 tranquilizer sets.  
  
KiariandKieto:Check.  
  
Kamora:Sora walking in the store like a zombie.  
  
Kieto:We don't have that in the basket,are you carrying it Kiari?  
  
Kiari:Sora's over there idiot.  
  
Kieto:Sorry blonde moment.  
  
Kamora: Your not blonde.  
  
Kieto:LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Kamora:4 hunting kniefs.  
  
Kiari:Check.  
  
Kamora:Wire,nets,walkietalkies.  
  
Kiari:We don't have the walkietalkies......uhhhhhh IT WAS ALL KIETO'S FAULT!  
  
Kamora:....(*you can hear crickets while Kamora has a blank expression*)TO THE TOYS!  
  
___________TOY SECTION__________________  
  
Kamora:Get all the walkietalkies,the cheap night vision gogglse Amoron will love those,ooooooooooooooooo water ballons.(*she slips a box of water ballones in the basket when no one's lookin*)  
  
Kieto:ON TO THE UNI FORMS!  
  
Six hours and eight shopin carts later.....  
  
Anouncer:The store closes in one hour Kamora.  
  
Kamora:How did you know my name,you must be god!  
  
Anouncer:Kamora,everyone who works here knows who you are,you come in here every other day.  
  
Kamora:Lets check out!  
  
Rikuand Sora:aaaaawwwwwwwwwww do we have ta?  
  
Kamora:SORA TALKED!  
  
Sora:Leave me alone.  
  
Kamora:I wuv you to cuz.  
  
Sora:Ever say that again and I take you to a dessert and I'll leave you there.  
  
Kamora:Sheesh,who put a squirlle in your pants?I need a D.VD.,V.C.R,and a computer please wait here.  
  
later they check out go home and seperate the stuff in two except the electronis that play movies and what I'm typing on.  
  
==========on the island===========  
  
Kamora:Okay team one iss...............................  
  
Sora:BUT I WANNA DO IT!  
  
Kamora:Shut up.Team one is..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Read top and I don't own Kingdom Hearts.Oh and please read the previous chapter for team submitting. 


	4. teams and the new person Kieto got kicke...

sorry this took me sooooooo long to put this up,but lets just say some certain readers,and you know who you are,didn't review so I have to go out with that creep,but mabey not sence I'm tutoring him.Or whatever.This kid at school threatened me with a knife.It just goes too prove that there's some really sick people out there.Oh and the fight Kieto and I had welllll,lets just say the entire school knows and it's a war.One verse the other.Well my friends did a poll at school to tell which one they wanted for team one and team two.Yes I only relied on my friends cause I couldn't find my notebook of reviews.Welly on with the torture I-I mean game.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chappy four the game  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kamora:is uh uh oh yeah,Kieto were gonna get you to leave.  
  
Kieto:Whhhhhhhy?  
  
Kamora:Cause I hate you.  
  
Kieto:oh.  
  
Kamora:Katory enter.(*literaly kicks out Kieto*)  
  
Katory:What now?  
  
Kamora:(*gives her wierd look*)team one is....no frigin way!!! ME AND SORA?!!?!  
  
Katory:That's what it says.  
  
Sora:God hates me huh?  
  
Riku:At least Kieto is gone I swear she was in my room watchin me sleep last night.  
  
Kiari:That is scarey.  
  
Sora:Ahhhh I didn't do it?  
  
Katory:You weren't payin attention huh?  
  
Sora:No I wasn't.  
  
Katory:What's team two?  
  
Kamora:It says Kieto and well she's gone so it's Katory and Kiari!YAAAAY!  
  
Riku:I have ta get trapped?Sora can't catch a bug let alone me,Kiari well she uuhhhh can't run as fast as me!!^,^  
  
Katory:Idiot,you forgot us.  
  
Riku:I'm scared of you guys so back off.O_O  
  
Kamora:O.o They say I have problems.  
  
Katory:News flash you do.  
  
Kamora:Oh yeah.Well lets start to tell the boys how to play.  
  
one1 the one left over in this case Riku,has to get away from our traps. two2 he can't use any weapons to help him get out of trouble. three3 we all have a base which can be anywhere.cept houses and other buildings,like one time our base was under a house.Don't do that cause the spiders are hell.You CAN NOT move your base unless it's been found,and raided. four4We have to kidnap the left over/(s) and have them in this spot before the week is up if not the leftover wins.(*they are on the beach in front of the shack*) five5Day light is a safe time,sunset and after are traps time Riku will be in a house during that time(daytime).Anyother time cept bathroom and meal typ stuff is when you're allowed inside Riku if you go in there I mean the house,if you go in for say three hours gorging and resting you will be released three hours earlier.Get it got it good.Well that's it for rules.  
  
Katory:Hel(*Kiari slaps hand over her mouth before she could finish.*)  
  
Kiari:Gather your things it starts in four hours.  
  
somewhere in a tree,and yes there was a treehouse up there,in a forest?Team one~~  
  
Kamora:Sora,you're so stupid your ahh dumb yeah that's it dumb!  
  
Sora:That's the worst comeback I've ever heard,and trust me when I say I've heard a lot.  
  
Kamora:Your turn.  
  
Sora:You're so ugly you looked at a mirror and it shatered into three million pieces.(*kamora didn't hear him cause she was singing hours till we get them.(i made that song up too)*)  
  
Kamora:Three more hours till I get Riku,three more hours three more hours.  
  
in a cave under a waterfall team two...  
  
Katory:What the hell are we doing here?  
  
Kiari:Ahhhhh plan junk.  
  
Katory:I bet Kaomra is singin hours till we get them.  
  
Kiari:Sure,okay,well I bet Sora is playin the comeback game with Kamora.  
  
Katory:deal?  
  
Kiari:deal.  
  
wellllll hours later after the idiots set crapy traps the first night begins.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````` Sorry for the short chappy,though it has been a long while,I'll get another chapter up in one,two,three,four, yeah two days.so review or I delete this story. 


	5. Joey o god not another character

Kamora:HELLO PEOPLES!So I finally updated.Well the updates can either get faster or slower. I have midterms so it's gonna be slow for a while.I am sick.Yay me.Sorry I didn't update sooner like I promised,but I had a play to get ready for.Yes I actually had a life at that point.I stayed after school till 8:00 pm and school lets out at 2:25 pm,yes I think god does hate me.Today I will entroduse (I think that's how you spell that stupid word) a new character.Sooooo YAY for the only person who actually gave a damn about this story.You know who you are. ^___^ *I give hugs to all my reviewers*You guys are the best,(the ones who reviewed)thank you very very much.  
  
Katory:Enough talk time,I'll do the disclaimer since you're about to sneez on tha computer and no one wants to clean your icky,sicky bugars off the computer.WE DO NOT own any characters (but Katory and Kamora),brands,board games,or diseases okay Kamora owns the disease she has.  
  
Kamora:HEY!Diseases have nothin to do with this chapter,or it could.That has posiblities or whatever.Half those things you put in the disclaimer have nothin to do with this chapter.  
  
Katory:Just insurance.  
  
Kamora:Ooooookay. O_o  
  
Katory:Stop lookin at me like that.  
  
Kamora:O_o  
  
Katory:Seriosly.  
  
Kamora:O_o  
  
Katory:STOP!ON WITH THE CHAPTER!STOP LOOKIN AT ME THAT WAY!  
  
Kamora:O_o  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````  
  
chappy okay I forgot tha number  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
team one......  
  
Sora:Why do are we wereing hoodies?  
  
Kamora:Correct english please I stopped speaking idiot a few years ago.  
  
Sora:Why are we wearing hoodies?  
  
Kamora:In case you didn't know you already were wearing a hoodie only red.  
  
Sora:Okay better question why are we wearing black clothes?  
  
Kamora:It's supposed to snow and good stealth soo in other words it will be harder for the others to spot us.  
  
Sora:*blink blink*Wait its summer here.  
  
Kamora:It could happen.  
  
Sora:Really?!(*Kamora stands up and walks toward exit and grabs rope with gloved hand about to slide down*)  
  
Kamora:Only my computer knows.  
  
Computer:It will not snow master.  
  
Kamora:Shutup.  
  
Computer:Yes ma'am.  
  
Kamora:NOW YOU IDIOT!  
  
Computer and Sora:.........  
  
Kamora:For once Sora that didn't include you.Wierd.  
  
Sora:How long is your hair?  
  
Kamora:A little past my shoulders idiot.I know you can see that.  
  
Sora:I know I just like to here your voice when you're angry.  
  
Kamora:Sora you need to go to therpy with me again?  
  
Sora's flashback~~~~  
  
Thereipist:Sora,why do you like to pick on your cousin?  
  
Sora:She's evil.  
  
Kamora:AM NOT!  
  
Thereipist:Now now children.  
  
Kamora:I'm not a kid I'm twelve years old!  
  
Sora:My mom made her come.  
  
End the creepy flashback~~~~  
  
Sora:How much time in there till you got those straight jackets to keep?  
  
Kamora:Till they relised that our family is phsyco.Twenty minutes.  
  
team two.....  
  
Katory:So you did set up the forest of horrors right?!  
  
Kiari:Yes the one part of the forest that sings the stupid barney song.  
  
Katory:HUG ME!  
  
Kiari:I'ed rather not.  
  
Katory:Hug me.  
  
Kiari:LEAVE ME ALONE PHSYCO!  
  
Katory:Hug me?  
  
with Riku.....  
  
Narrator:Riku time for your first night leave now.  
  
Riku:We have a narrator?  
  
Kamora:Yeah we have a narrator?  
  
Kiari,Katory,and Sora:We have a frigin narrator?!  
  
Narrator:YES YOU DO BACK IN PLACES MINIONS!  
  
Katory and Kamora:HEY WE'RE NOT ONIOINS!  
  
Narrator:minions,not onions minions.  
  
Kamora:Oh I see sorry bout the mix up.  
  
Katory:We have a narrator?!  
  
Narrator:*sigh*I'll make it snow.  
  
Kamora:Only the author can do that.And I didn't hire you yet.  
  
Narrator:Dang it all.  
  
Riku:Can we play yet?  
  
Kamora:O alright BACK IN PLACES!  
  
Riku:O the joy.  
  
three hours later .......  
  
Riku:I hope they're not watchin me.*crack* ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(*he screamed like a sissy little girl*)  
  
Kamora:*whispering to Sora who is jumping up and down*What's wrong with you?  
  
Sora:*whispering to Kamora*I gotta go!  
  
Kamora:*sigh*Go to your house go and come back okay?  
  
Sora:Yes ma'am(*he leaves*)  
  
Kamora:Glad I always keep that number on speed dial.*beep beep beep blop*What tha hell?! *beep beep beep blop beep blop*  
  
Phone:Sorry this number is currently under construction please call back after you die Kamora.  
  
Kamora:wrong number.*sigh* The phone company must be evil.(*presses some wierd button that says don't push this unless you to die*)*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep*  
  
Phone:You have reached the we r evil bros and company,why the hell am I saying this?!Anyway state your problem and I'll connect you to your correct department.  
  
Kamora:Katie Mark-Anthony Washington,Get me  
  
Phone:I'll connect you just don't say my full name!  
  
Kamora:Good girl.  
  
Phone:Please listen to some wierd music while I connect you.(*start wierd music*) Dadadum dada dum we hate you so go away.  
  
Kamora:I wonder how they still keep clients.  
  
Phone:dadadum dada dum we still hate you so go away. dadadum dada dum.(*end the really wierd music*)Hello?  
  
Kamora:Hey pal!  
  
Phone:This better be good your disturbing evil genius work again this year.  
  
Kamora:You still owe me one for covering for you when you were supposed to hang with your mom,good thing she has bad eye-sight.  
  
Phone:What's you stupid point Kamora?*sigh*  
  
Kamora:We're playing a game and our traps suck.Use that personal jet i got off the internet to get here,please!(*uses puppy dog eyes*)  
  
Phone:Ya know I know that you know that I know you know that I know you're doing that stpid cute eyes thingy.  
  
Kamora:I know.*padda da*Since when do we have drum punch line thingys?  
  
Phone:I'll use my car to get there where's the address?  
  
Kamora:I know you have me bugged to make sure I don't try to go near your work place again or I get shocked.I also know it's a tracer so trace me here.*sigh*Laterz.  
  
Phone:Yeah later.  
  
Riku:NOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT BARNEY!  
  
Kamora:(*Kamora checks watch*)Yup on time.Uh three two one ze-  
  
Riku:AHHHHHHHHHH TELETUBBIES!  
  
Kamora:Half a second off big whop.  
  
???:Hey, whats so important you had me take off work?  
  
Kamora:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!You almost gave me a heart attack Joey!  
  
Joey:So sue me.  
  
Kamora:Make Riku scream like a girly girl I can't!  
  
Joey:YAY! FUN!  
  
Kamora:YAY!YOU'RE SCAREING ME!  
  
Joey:So where's your dopey cousin.  
  
Kamora:I should know that shouldn't I.  
  
Joey:You did forget to tell the other you can call for help at night and that they're stuck on your team for the rest of the game.  
  
Kamora:Uhhhhhh no?  
  
Joey:Whateva LETS MAKE EM' SCREAM!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Awwwwww sorry it toke me so long to get this up,but no one reviewed soooo It really your fault.I need one more character,yes Joey you can send in someone else.First come first serve.I might need two I'm undecided oh well.Congrats to Joey who made the cutt.Yes Joey is a girl.I want at least three reviews.Just 3 sooooo please?I need some people. Laterz. 


	6. amanda jeese whats with all the people?

Kamora:Hey ya people!Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Katory:Here we go again.  
  
Joey(who is tyied up):SAVE ME!  
  
Kamora:Say the disclaimer.Or I get Amanda to do it.  
  
Joey:You wouldn't dare.  
  
Kamora:I gots a whole jar o pixie sticks.Hehehe!  
  
Joey:We own nothing  
  
Kamora:Correction.  
  
Joey:Fine Kamora and Katory owns nothin not even me.  
  
Katory:Paul still scares me.  
  
Joey:Isn't that Kamora's imaginary friend I mean pet?  
  
Kamora:Yep.  
  
Joey ang Katory:O_o  
  
Kamora:HUG ME!oh and ' means thoughts in this chappy.Unless it's a conjunction like it's.  
  
````````````````````````  
  
chaptersix Amanda  
  
(she's hyper)  
  
````````````````````````` Kamora:We can't make him scream yet our traps suck.  
  
Joey:I know what you're thinkin and no Amanda can't come.  
  
Kamora:Peawse?  
  
Joey:Nope.  
  
Kamora:I'll hug you.  
  
Joey:She can come.'dear god what have I gotten myself into?'  
  
Kamora:I call?'I'm gonna call even if she says no'  
  
Joey:No.  
  
Kamora:To bad.(*pushes number anyway*)  
  
Phone:Hello?  
  
Kamora:Is that you Amanda?  
  
Phone:Yes*snezze*I gots the flu.  
  
Kamora:I'm not your boss.  
  
Phone:OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!Wait can I have a pixie stick?  
  
Kamora:Only if you help me.  
  
Phone:PIXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE STIIIIIIIIIICCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Kamora:How many have you had today?  
  
Phone :I lost track somewhere after 144!MORE SUGAR!I'M HYPER!  
  
Kamora:You can say that again.  
  
Phone:I lost track somewhere after 144!MORE SUGAR!I'M HYPER!  
  
Kamora:'if thirteen pink monkeys started a war how many will join me and Joey on the red team? wait would there even be a red team?'  
  
Joey:alright see you then.  
  
Kamora:What did you tell her?!  
  
Joey:How to get here.  
  
Kamora:Not the South Pole right.'well mabey she sent her to the North pole again'  
  
Joey:I gave her the North Pole directions.'knowing her though she'll end up here though.'  
  
Kamora:'I knew it.Mabey I'm phsycic.'  
  
Joey:No you're not.  
  
Kamora:'Damn it!'  
  
Joey:Your hopeless.  
  
Riku:NOOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP!  
  
Joey:I wanted to do that!  
  
Kamora:Where's Joey you idiot!  
  
Joey:That's supposed to be a question.  
  
Kamora:(*looks at script*)Whops sorry.?(*throws script over shoulder*)  
  
Joey:Better.I know she'll be here any minute you gotta car?  
  
Kamora:' I'll "borrow" one though.'  
  
Joey:I can't read your mind.  
  
Kamora:Then-  
  
Joey:Lucky guessing.'I can't tell her I got powers off the internet for a buck a month.'  
  
Amanda:HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kamora:UN HOLY CRAP YOU SCARED ME!  
  
Joey:Hello Amanda.  
  
Amanda:Where's Katory?  
  
`````````with Katory```````  
  
T.V.:Buy the capture Riku in a box the size of-of-of something Kit.Only three payments of a penny.  
  
Katory:That's oddly pacific.Kiari where's the phone?  
  
Kiari:By your foot.(Katory picks up phone and gets ready to dial.  
  
T.V.:CALL NOW KATORY!  
  
Katory:I'm kindda freaked oh well.  
  
T.v.:987-654-3210  
  
``````with Amanda``````  
  
Kamora:Who wants to go to the store to get some-  
  
Amanda:PIXIE STICKS!  
  
Kamora:I was thinkin I could go for soome candy,but okay.  
  
Amanda:CAN I drive?  
  
Kamora:Sure,I guess.  
  
~~~~~in the "borrowed" car~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kamora:WATCH OUT FOR THAT BUILDING!(*CAR SEWERVES*)WARCH OUT FOR THAT OLD MAN SINGING STUPID GIRL BY COLD!(*car sewerves AGAIN*)RED LIGHT!(*car comes to a screechin stop.*)L-l-le-et me d-drive.  
  
Amanda:Awwwwww do I have to?  
  
Joey:And the car ride was just gettin fun.Kamora yes I do get a ride with her everyday to work.  
  
````with Riku```poor poor Riku``````  
  
(*sun comes up*)  
  
Narrator:Riku inside now!  
  
Riku:THANK GODDNESS!Wait were not supposed to-  
  
Narrator:Uhhhhhh bye!  
  
Riku:Wierd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kamora:Sorry it's soooooo short but,I have writers block.Amanda sorry if I couldn't get your character right.Joey you too.*sniff*STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!I'm doing a poll for a school pole out of whatever amount of people how many like Inuyasha and KH,or just KH.So can ya help? Well whatever.Next chappy will hopefully be up soon.Questions this is not for Joey and Amanda in the story. is the story line good? Does anyone like Joey and Amanda being in the story? Do I need a new character? Or replace one?(don't get mad at me!)  
  
```````````` that's just if you want to awnser it.If ya do awnser one or all of my questions I will let you have a small part in my story.Just a one timer.if you do awnser tell wether your a girl or a boy a name any name it's not supposed to be your real first name,but you can put it and wether you want to be bossy or rude junk like that.If I think I can use you again I'll put up a authors note saying I need to e-mail you about your character or saying I want to use so and so's character again.Well Laterz one and all And  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL!  
  
~Kamora~ 


End file.
